


Море шумит, как голова с похмелья

by Mey_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Muteness, Sign Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лёжа со скованными руками под редкой тенью Птичьей клетки, двадцатишестилетний Трафальгар Ло снова чувствует себя тринадцатилетним подростком: одиноким настолько, что его покинул даже собственный голос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море шумит, как голова с похмелья

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/gifts).
  * A translation of [the sea it swells like a sore head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546890) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



Они зовут его, потому что «этот пацан типа тебя, по ходу, ни слова не говорит» и «мы его даже стукнули пару раз».   
Корасону требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы встать на ноги и выйти за дверь, ведущую в комнату, где стоит кресло-трон его брата. Правильно, думает он, что их база находится на свалке; Донкихот Дофламинго царствует над всем, что способен охватить его взор, над дымовыми трубами, отрыгивающими сажу в небо и мусор на улицу.  
Брат уже вернулся, но здесь его нет, только Требол и Диаманте развалились вместе на диване. Объект просьбы Диаманте стоит около двери, очень маленький и очень тихий, из одежды на нём лохмотья и шапка, надвинутая на глаза.  
Она не прикрывает кровоподтёка, который расползается по щеке.   
— А, — говорит Диаманте, — Корасон! Как мило с твоей стороны прийти и помочь нам с этим.   
Только многолетняя привычка удерживает его от того, чтобы наброситься на Диаманте с требованием объяснить, что здесь происходит. (Диаманте понимает язык жестов, если соизволит сосредоточиться: все они понимают. Это беспокоит их, они воспринимают это как вызов.) Всё и так понятно и не стоит скандала, по степени бесчувственности Корасон второй после Доффи, и это не в его репертуаре.  
На шнурке вокруг шеи у Росинанта висит небольшая доска для письма мелом, уступка для тех, кто не может понять его иначе (или отказывается понимать, как Диаманте), и он пишет: «что мне нужно с ним сделать?», а потом отпускает доску. Для пущего эффекта он выгибает бровь, глядя на Диаманте, пока шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет.   
— Разберись с ним, — говорит Диаманте, — вытряси имя, узнай, будет ли нам с него толк. Он точно не собирается уходить, значит, хочет присоединиться к нам, только он тихий как мышь. Хуже. Даже ни пискнул ни разу.   
Требол позади него хихикает, его отвратительное тело капает на мебель и каменный пол.  
Росинант зажигает сигарету, зажатую между губ. «Отлично», — пишет он, поворачивается и в два шага оказывается рядом с мальчишкой; наконец-то его можно рассмотреть как следует, не мимоходом.  
Глаза, что встречают его из-под шляпы, налиты тёмной кровью, во взгляде безошибочно угадывается ярость. Росинант замечает, что кулаки мальчика сжаты, челюсти стиснуты; помимо свежего синяка, он покрыт порезами, царапинами и грязью с головы до ног, хорошо пошитая одежда висит лохмотьями на изможденном теле.   
Он не похож ни на уличную крысу, ни на беглеца. На взгляд Росинанта, он похож на призрака, подобие мальчика, собранное из костей и пустых глаз.   
Под ложечкой сосет, когда он замечает пятно на челюсти мальчика, гипсово-белое и шелушащееся, и фрагменты головоломки становятся на свои места, всё находит объяснение. Смерть готовится отобедать; смерть разгуливает свободно.   
Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы повернуться к Диаманте и написать «ФЛЕВАНС», и подчеркнуть для большего акцента. Выражение, которое перекашивает его лицо, Росинант бережно сохранит в своей памяти.  
Хихиканье Требола пресекается голосом Диаманте:  
— Что?   
Росинант протирает доску рукавом, пишет: «Я с ним разберусь». Как удобно; он никого не предаёт, и сердце не ухает камнем вниз.   
— Отлично, — говорит Диаманте, — отлично, просто выкинь его отсюда, как разберёшься, чего ему надо.   
Росинант замечает, что он вытирает левую руку о штанину: руку, которой, видимо, бил мальчика, трет против шва. Словно это поможет, если чума Белого города заразна.   
Снова очистив доску, Росинант приседает перед мальчиком — который до сих пор с вызовом сверлит его глазами, — и пишет: «Звать как?» — прежде чем снять доску через голову; мелок катится по краю.   
Он почти уверен, что мальчик не станет разжимать кулак, чтобы ответить, но тот слушается; он протягивает руку и берет предложенный мелок, пишет несколькими размашистыми и неровными чертами: «ЛО».  
Росинант забирает доску. Какой-то момент он не может решить, что писать, с чего начать. Как велел Диаманте - не пойдет, он же не преступник, лучше пока поболтать о том, о сём.   
В конце концов он решает начать с простого.   
«Привет, Ло».

*  
Лёжа со скованными руками под редкой тенью Птичьей Клетки, двадцатишестилетний Трафальгар Ло снова чувствует себя на тринадцать: тринадцать лет и беспомощность, тринадцать лет и опять одиночество.   
Тринадцать лет — в ярком, кричащем цвете. Ло слышит все, осознает момент, когда теряет одно за другим, теряет всё. От этого перехватывает дыхание, словно от удара в солнечное сплетение, это сбивает его с ног, как не могли ни пули, ни кайросеки.   
Достаточно лишь памяти, чтобы связать его. На руках кровь — снег укрыл всё — выстрел отдается эхом; запах пороха и сигарет разъедает нос.  
Снег падает на его лицо, и под солнечным небом Дрессрозы его разум подсказывает, что ложь — слабое утешение. Это еле слышный голос, затерянный в рёве паники и грохоте выстрелов.   
Ему тринадцать, и он безмолвен, тринадцать, и он лишен голоса и речи; ему не остаётся даже крика, даже слез оплакать труп, что лежит заиндевевший и неподвижный.   
Просто свинцовое удушье, как тяжесть в горле. Давит и давит гравитацией, прямо вниз, в абсолютную тишину. 

*   
При Диаманте мальчик не был так открыт, сейчас он выдает разом море информации: держа доску Росинанта, пишет всё, начиная с «я хочу убить каждого, кого смогу» и заканчивая «я здесь, чтобы присоединиться к тебе». Его руки постоянно трясутся, и Росинант с трудом представляет себе, когда Ло ел последний раз: он не знает, ни откуда мальчик, ни как ему помочь хоть немного.   
То, что мальчик немой — последнее, что может в нем удивить. То, что он стоит (пусть и шатается) здесь, в Спайдер Майлз, а не горит в одной из братских могил Белого Города…   
Ло возвращает ему доску, взгляд становится настойчивее, и Росинант вынужден оторваться от своих размышлений. «Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, — пишет он, — но вряд ли надолго». Мальчик зло мотает головой, и он, рискнув, добавляет: «Сколько ты ещё протянешь?»   
Ло поднимает вверх три пальца; когда Росинант пишет: «лет?», он кивает, затем поднимает два. Три года, два месяца — так понимает это Росинант; на вид ребёнку около десяти. Сердце Росинанта ухает вниз, информация слишком точная.  
Он знал свою семью, погибшую то ли по вине болезни, то ли от пуль армии — Росинант не хочет думать о том, как они умерли.   
После долгого раздумья он пишет: «Ты не можешь говорить». Это не совсем вопрос, лишь отчасти; иногда о таком лучше не спрашивать. Он сам не произнес ни слова за последние двенадцать лет, эта тема для него болезненна, у мальчика наверняка так же.  
«Нет», — крупными буквами отвечает Ло на маленькой доске.   
«А раньше мог?» — пишет внизу Росинант, вытирая слово. Забытая сигарета свисает изо рта, оставляя вкус влажной бумаги.   
Ло лишь отводит глаза, отсутствие ответа само по себе ответ.   
Нет шансов, что мальчик уже учился языку жестов. Отличное начало, думает Росинант, пока Ло кормят объедками со стола. (Будь проклята его близость к Доффи; проклята, потому что он неспособен поступить правильно и спасти этого мальчика от неизбежного). Нет, решает он: нужно научить его как можно скорее, прежде чем мальчик попадет под огонь.   
Росинант пишет на доске: «Я могу научить тебя говорить как я. Руками».  
Когда Росинант оборачивается, на лице Ло такая глухая решимость, что в ответе нет никакой необходимости.

*   
Над ним плавает лицо Мугивары, закрывая Птичью Клетку, рука Мугивары поддерживает его. Этого недостаточно, нет; Мугивара говорит, а он не может услышать ни слова, слишком глубоко увяз в своих дерьмовых воспоминаниях, чтобы соображать.   
И тогда Мугивара снова удивляет его; его рот перестаёт шевелиться, и он начинает двигать выпрямленными ладонями над грудной клеткой, то приближая, то отстраняя их, снова и снова.  
«Дыши».   
То, что это происходит — когда он уже так далек от окружающей действительности, когда кровь оглушительно ревёт в ушах — можно объяснить только чудом. «Дыши, — показывает Мугивара снова, поворачивает руку, указывая, повторяет движение. — Только дыши».   
Должно быть, изумление Ло слишком заметно, потому что за этим следует: «Мой брат не мог слышать». Мугивара снова добавляет к этому: «Дыши», — на лице волнение и решимость.   
Знакомые движения задевают в нем что-то, что не могли затронуть слова и прикосновения. Цепляясь за остатки разума, чувствуя, что он словно падает, Ло давится воздухом, наконец вдыхая его.  
«Хорошо!» — показывает Мугивара, и Ло каким-то образом видит даже восклицательный знак, когда он подносит правую руку к губам, а потом вниз, к левой кисти: движения Мугивары такие же эмоциональные, как и его голос, самоуверенные и чёткие. — «Дыши. Смотри на меня».   
Из всех навыков, что остались с ним с юных лет, способность объясняться знаками самая старая и долго используемая. С ней может состязаться только навык фехтования, полученный от Гладиуса, но сейчас и это не важно; Ло не знает, помнит ли Мугивара или просто угадал, но Ло всё ещё предпочитает объясняться с командой знаками вместо того, чтобы кричать, проглатывая голос, когда он не нужен. Наблюдение за жестами Мугивары, знакомыми его сердцу, успокаивает, и прошлое отступает. Он вдыхает и выдыхает, вдыхает и выдыхает, один вдох за другим. «Просто дыши».  
Когда он уже может двигаться, а воздух в лёгких не ощущается как что-то чужеродное, он вытягивает вперёд руки — кайросеки давит тяжестью на запястья, тянет вниз — и сообщает дрожащими пальцами: «Я в порядке». И повторяет вслух, просто потому что так привычнее, легче, спокойнее.   
— Я в порядке.  
Мугивара отвечает моментально, правая рука ребром к ключице, затем вниз по диагонали, и обе руки врозь.   
«Врёшь».  
Всё так и есть, сейчас и всегда, но Ло снова настойчиво показывает: «Я в порядке. Буду в порядке. Нам надо идти».   
По крайней мере, хотя бы против этого Мугивара не возражает. Он оглядывается через плечо, и Ло замечает мечника, прогуливающегося вдоль выступа, на который они упали во время боя.   
— Зоро, — говорит Мугивара, — две минуты.   
Мечник кивает в ответ, и Ло переводит дыхание: две минуты лучше, чем «нет», лучше, чем промедление. Он боится, что если задержится здесь, то увязнет в памяти и не двинется вперёд уже никогда, и даже неожиданное умение Мугивары не сумеет поднять его.   
Мугивара умеет разговаривать руками, как Корасон, с той же лёгкостью — это очень удобно, хотя до сих пор удивительно. У Ло нет дома и людей, куда и к которым он может вернуться; но вот они, мелочи, вот кусочки семьи, за которые можно держаться.   
На всякий случай Мугивара показывает руками: «Две минуты». Словно для него привычно повторять то, что он говорит вслух. Видимо, Эйс Огненный Кулак и правда был глухим.  
Когда Ло отвечает, его руки не дрожат.  
«Я буду готов».


End file.
